Rune Factory Shots
by SuperMastour
Summary: Just a multitude of oneshots dealing with Rune Factory. Will be of any genre. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

And then There was One

A little Oneshot

Just a little one...

"HAH!" Aden swung at a wooden post with his dual blades, "Let's go!" he attacked the large log, making huge cuts into its woody surface,

"It's time to end this!" he yelled and launched a fireball at the object, incinerating it rapidly and making the wood into cinders.

The ashes blew away out into the sea,

"Ah..." Aden sighed as he took a deep breath, "This is the life." he sat down on a beach chair,

"You bet it is." a voice told the Earthmate, and he turned to face it, it was a beautiful young woman with bright pink hair, "This is paradise!"

"I wonder if there's anyone else, Sonja." Aden mumbled, "We've been on this island so long... I feel like this is its own little world."

"It's very incredible here." Sonja told him, "There's all types of fruit we can eat! Ymir sure picked a good spot!"

"That's right." Aden chuckled, "We just wanted to get away from it all..."

"Absolutely!" Sonja smiled, "This is the best place for it! Hey." she mumbled, "Why don't you do a few poses for me, Mr. Macho?" she asked,

"Oh?" Aden mumbled, "I see." he stood up, "I call this one... The Atlas!" he said and got into a position in which he pretended to pick up the planet,

"Ooh!" Sonja said and clapped,

"This one... The Strongman!" Aden flexed so hardly he made himself red!  
>"RAH!"<p>

"Perfect!" Sonja giggled like a little schoolgirl,

"And finally... The Ymir!" Aden finished with a pose that showed off height and power,

"Excellent!" Sonja clapped vividly, "I love it!"

"Naturally." Aden smiled and brushed back his hair.

"Say..." Sonja mumbled, her expression fading, "Do you think it will ever be over?" she muttered,

"I really don't know." Aden was saddened as well, "I really don't know when it will stop. It will stop when he is safe."

"I wish it hadn't happened so." Sonja said, then looked to the distance, where a shipwreck lay in state.

This was no ordinary ship, it was lined with rows of rusty cannons and was torn apart, no sign of life inhabited it.

"It had to be done." Aden sighed, then sat next to her, "He will be safe from all." he rubbed her womb,

"If it hadn't happened, we would still receive food and supplies!" Sonja pouted, "It would not have turned out so!" she cried,

"Calm down, Sonja." Aden smiled, "Lest you hurt our little boy. Here, let me calm both of you down." he cleared his throat.

"Ten little villagers all in line, the priest screwed up and then there were nine." he started to sing,

"Nine little villagers weren't sleeping out late, the aristocrat did and now there were eight..."

he looked at a torn piece of fabric on a nearby tree by his house.

Sonja shuffled insecurely,

"Eight little villagers that delayed in seeing heaven, the nurse went a saw it, then there were seven..."

"Seven little villagers making flames with sticks, one burned up and then there were six."

he looked at a smoldering heap of ashes,

"Six little villagers sharing to survive, the surfer didn't do it and then there were five..."

"Five little villagers dwindling supplies in store, the elf looted in and then there were four." he scoffed when he saw a small stone arranged with flowers,

"Aden?" Sonja looked at the Earthmate's eyes, they were emitting insanity,

"Four little villagers, eating wasn't free..." Aden continued, "One was taken out and then there were three..." he muttered,

"Three little villagers, then we knew of you... We took another out and then there were two."

"Two little villagers..." he paused and he looked at Sonja, "A happy family... What happens next, we'll soon see..." he muttered and turned away.

0000000

"I've known all this time... This is all about you.." Sonja muttered to her belly, "I wanted to be a happy family... Then the war came..." she sighed as she cooked a meal, "I think your father doesn't want you anymore..." she laughed, "He'll pay... He won't get rid of you... I love you." she smiled,

Aden walked inside his home, then paused when Sonja turned and glared at him,

"Uh..." Aden mumbled, "Is there something wrong?"

"No! No! Sit down!" Sonja smiled as she set down her bowl of food on the table, "I made you food!"

"Ah..." Aden's face lit up, "Thank you." he did not hesitate to sit down, "Is this the last of it?"

"We have a few more meals... but not a lot." Sonja still faced the stove,

"I see.." Aden muttered, "Sonja..." he sighed, "I need to tell you something.."

"What is it?" Sonja turned around, smiling.

He told her what was planned, it didn't take that long for him to say it. Sonja stood there frozen in shock, however, a simple smile still covered her face.

Sonja couldn't believe the words that came out of his mouth, she could just reject it of course, block it out with denial, but that would be too easy. In fact, she didn't know how to react at all...

"I'm sorry I had to tell you like this." Aden mumbled,

"But there's still a lot of fruit on the trees!" Sonja told him,

"No, Sonja." Aden grumbled, "There won't be enough... not at all..." he stood up, "You might as well eat this.." he slid the bowl to her, "It would be a good thing to get one last taste."

"Alright..." Sonja bowed and took the plate, "I'll see you tonight!" she smiled him away,

"Alright..." Aden said in confusion at his wife's unusual and strange attitude to the whole situation, then walked away outside,

"Are you going to finish this?" Sonja asked him before he exited,

"No." Aden responded, barely opening the door, "Eat it, I insist."

"I'll make you another one." Sonja added,

"Huh..." Aden sighed, knowing his scolding would be in vain, then walked out and shut the door behind him.

Sonja turned to face the stove, then looked at her hands, then looked again at her womb, she felt uneasy, betrayed, filled with grief and heartbreak. She glanced upon the kitchen counter for ingredients to make another bowl of soup, however, they had run out, only a few scraps of vegetables remained.

Sonja took another glance, then saw a whole eggplant, the last survivor of the rations.

"Excellent." Sonja muttered as she grabbed the vegetable, "Eggplant soup... Now.." she looked around, "How would I cut this?" she looked for a knife, but found none, much to her surprise. "Now who would take the knives away?" Sonja asked herself, then smiled, "Oh.. I know." she giggled, "Well, I'm not gonna cut this with my hands..." she mumbled, then looked around. The young woman paused when she saw two certain objects laying by the chair Aden was sitting in, "Ah.. I know how to cut it!" Sonja exclaimed, "But first..." she smiled and walked to the two objects.

000000

Sonja walked to the door, and with a slight push and creak, saw the sunlight breaking through,

"Huh..." Aden groaned as he heard Sonja's footsteps, "Sonja, I told you not to make me soup! You know what's going to have to happen is inevitable!" he yelled at her.

However, Sonja kept walking towards him, and unsheathing the dual blades of her husband, lifted the weapons up in the air,

"What are- OH MY-" Aden yelled in horror.

**000000000**

A small ship landed on the shores of Fennith Island at the dawn of the next day, it was a small sailing vessel, somewhat like a caravel.

"Do you think anyone lives here?" a man said as a group landed on the beaches, arriving by rowboat,

"I don't know." another said, "It looks abandoned to me.."

"I don't think abandoned is the word you want." a third muttered, seeing many stones with flowers surrounding them.

"Hey... Hey!" the first man yelled as he saw a young woman walking towards them,

"Citizen!" the second man called out, "We are the 2nd Noradian Marine Relief Force! Do you need to be taken off this island?"

However, the woman kept walking, revealing it to be Sonja,

"Madame!" a marine said as he saw Sonja, she was tattered and torn and covered in blood, "Are you alright?"

Sonja came to a few feet away from them, but didn't say anything.

"Do you need medical attention?" a second marine asked her, "Food? Water?"

"My husband is dead." Sonja responded,

"Oh..." one of the marines mumbled, "I'm sorry... What happened to him, ma'am?" he asked her,

Sonja looked up to them and smiled,

"Two little villagers, all love and fun... But the husband hated her, and then there was one..."

**Just a little dark thing going on... I kinda like it. I want to try all genres, and this is my baby step into the mystery and horror genre. All oneshots will not be like this! Just a few, most will still be adventure and the sort, I just wanted to test the waters...**

**Prease review if you want more! **

**Rune Factory deserves an anime!**

**Rune Factory does not belong to me!**

**Rune Factory anime, come on guys! I would pay all I have to make it real! Well, not all I have... I still need to buy Rune Factory 5, I mean.**

**FIRST STORY POSTED THROUGH CELLULAR DEVICE!**


	2. The Case of the Sharance Stealer

The Mystery of the Sharance Stealer

Oneshot #2

"And if you look over here, Shara." a green haired youth showed the young woman his shack, "This is where I keep an very special anchor give to me by a-" he paused,

"Carlos." Shara muttered,

"My. My... My anchor!" Carlos yelled in horror, for the spot on the wall were his anchor was supposed to be was empty, "Where'd it go!?"

"Is everything alright?" Shara asked him,

"No no no no no." Carlos grumbled and held his head, "This is impossible!" he inspected the area, "Wait... What the..." he picked up a small paper,

"What's that?" Shara came up and looked past his shoulder, "What does it say?"

"The Reborn." Carlos read the sheet.

0000000

"Zaid!" Kuruna called to the elf, "Zaid!" she cried in desperation, "Help!"

"What is it, boss?" Zaid came to the rescue, both stood outside the Univir's tent,

"Ondurus..." Kuruna cried as her partner came,

"What is it?" Ondurus asked, seeing her saddened expression,

"My cloak! It's gone!" Kuruna responded and burst into tears, "The cloak my mother gave me!"

"What!?" Zaid exploded, "Hold up!" he stormed into her tent, then looked around,

"Where was it, Kuruna?" Ondurus asked the Univir,

"I-I-It was on that wall..." Kuruna sniffled as she pointed to the far end tent wall, "Hung in glory!"

"Hm..." Zaid mumbled as he looked around, "Wait..." he squinted and bent over, "AH HA!" he exclaimed and pulled up a peculiar paper,

"What could that be?" Ondurus asked...

000000

"Wells!" Blaise knocked on the mayor's door, "Come out!" he yelled, the entire village was behind him,

"What what?" Wells angrily answered, "What is it!?"

"Someone has stolen my anchor!" Carlos yelled from the crowd,

"And my Golden Pot!" Blaise added,

"And my Katana!" Shino pouted,

"If any of you dishonorable humans stole my cloak..." Kuruna growled, "I will punish you all!"

"What?" Wells said in confusion, "A thief in Sharance?!"

"Grandpa!" Shara came up, "This was found at every scene!" she handed him a stack of papers,

"The Reborn?" Wells was truly perplexed, "Who is this?"

"That's what we need to find out!" Blaise said, "So we can bring this criminal to justice!"

"The sooner we find him, the sooner I can chop him up!" Shino angrily yelled,

"Well..." Wells mumbled, "There's only one man for this job..."

000000000

"I see..." a voice said, hidden by a large chair, "A crime in Sharance?"

"Micah, you must help!" Shara told him, "You're our only hope!"

"Oh, my dear..." the owner of the voice turned, revealing the blond youth, "Anything to help you, sweetheart." he chuckled and stood up, "Now... a criminal that has stolen some of the most important things in the town." he mumbled,

"He has stolen..." Sakuya started, "Carlos' anchor, Kuruna's Mother's Cloak, my mother's Katana, Blaise's Golden Pot, and Gaius' Grimoire gauntlets." she stopped, then typed in her calculator, "The overall damage would cost well over one million coin!" she exclaimed.

"I fear that my grandpa's Precious Pearl may be in danger!" Shara told Micah, who turned to face her,

"My love, your grandpappy's Pearl is safe." Micah chuckled, then looked outside his window, "I will catch the crook, just take me to the scenes."

0000000

"Ah! Micah!" Carlos said in relief as the hybrid walked inside, "Please, you got to do something!"

"I will, Carlos." Micah said and walked to the scene of the crime, "Let's see."

"Are they helping you?" Carlos asked, seeing the group following Micah,

"Yep." Micah turned to them, "Carlos, this is S.S.A Shara, Deputy Sakuya, Special Agent Zaid, and Crime Scene Analyst Raven." he introduced his group,

"What?" Carlos looked in confusion,

"I'm just messing with you." Micah chuckled, then walked to the empty spot on the wall where the anchor was supposed to be.

"Carlos." Shara came up, "What do you remember before you noticed the anchor was gone?"

"Well..." Carlos rubbed his head, "I remember I was with you... Then before that I was fishing with my sis.. Then... oh..." he groaned, "That's all I remember!"

"Did you notice anyone come in close quarters to your house?" Zaid asked, "Like anyone?"

"No..." Carlos muttered,

"Ooh!" Raven pointed at a spot in the wall, "Look! A print!" she exclaimed,

"Huh?" Micah turned to face her, "Ah..." he smiled, "Oh... Are you sure that's one?" he grumbled, "That looks more like a wood stain to me..." he sighed and wiped the surface,

"What are you doing!?" Sakuya said in shock,

"Micah!" Zaid scolded,

"Gah!" Raven yelled, "What!?"

"She! A wood stain!" Micah chuckled, "Oh well." he sighed, "There was nothing conclusive here!"

"What are yo-" Shara calmed herself, "Micah... You just destroyed evidence!"

"It was a mere stain." Micah reassured,

"Hmph." Raven grunted,

"So... Does this mean?" Carlos mumbled,

"We'll look at the other crime scenes." Micah told him, "Maybe we can find more there."

0000000

"No..." Blaise grumbled, "I don't recall anyone coming in here... Not even Herman!" he chuckled, "Though I thought I did hear something while I was getting ready to nap."

"Really?" Sakuya asked, "Like what?"

"It was something like a low hum..." Blaise sighed, "I can't quite recall... Like whooshing of a summer breeze."

"Well, it is summer." Micah scoffed at the idea,

"But it was inside the house." Blaise defended his testimony,

"Open window." Micah refuted,

"Micah, look!" Raven called out as she pointed at a big white clump on the cooking table,

"It seems to be overturned cream." Shara observed, "What do you make of this- EEEH!" she said in shock as Micah dipped some chips in there,

"Hey hey hey!" Zaid yelled in anger, "Micah!"

"Chillax." Micah muttered, "I didn't eat anything for lunch."

"This is evidence, Micah!" Raven scolded the hybrid, "You of all people should know this!"

"What, no use crying over spilled cream." Micah chuckled as he continued eating.

00000000

"It's not fair..." Kuruna cried as she talked to Shara, "I'm a good woman! I don't deserve this!"

"What do you remember, Kuruna?" Sakuya asked her,

"Well... She ran out and called for help." Zaid responded, "Ondurus and I came to see what the problem was, but we didn't see anything out of the ordinary."

"Well well." Micah mumbled as he looked around, "Kuruna... feel good about this! You looked really fat in that cloak!"

"Huh!?" Kuruna said in shock,

"Micah!" Shara yelled in anger,

"What the hell!?" Zaid added, "What is your deal!?"

"I'm serious!" Micah defended himself, "I'm sorry, Kuruna, but that cloak was so last millennia ago." he scoffed, "Hello, the 10,000 called, they want their fashion back!"

"Why you little-" Zaid paused when Raven came in,

"Micah! I found something!" Raven said proudly, and the team followed her out.

Out the tent they went until they reached the village exit leading to the Sol Terrano desert,

"What's up with Micah?" Sakuya asked Shara, "What's his deal?"

"I don't know.." Sonja grumbled, "But he better get his act together."

"Here we go!" Raven alerted as she pointed to some footprints in the sand, "Ta da!"

"I see..." Micah rubbed is chin as he walked around the prints, "I really see..."

"We should take a picture of these." Zaid said as he looked at them, "They look like heavy boot prints."

"A..." Micah said, "AAAAAA..."

"Micah, no!" Shara yelled, but it was too late, Micah unleashed a strong sneeze, but he had a magic spell in his hand when he did so.

A strong gale blew from the book and picked up all the sand,

"NO!" Zaid yelled as the prints were blown away, "Micah!" he yelled,

"What the hell!?" Shara screamed, "That's enough, Micah!" she said, "You're out of the group!"

"What?" Micah said in shock, "Why!? I'm helping!"

"You've done nothing but wreck everything!" Sakuya grumbled,

"Everyhard worked on piece of evidence!" Raven sighed, "All gone!"

"But... But..." Micah mumbled,

"Go home!" Shara told him, and the hybrid left in shame.

000(Le Next Day)0000

"Where were you all?!" Wells said in anger as the team was brought out in the front of the flower shop, the whole village was there, "If you hadn't been lolly gagging! My pearl would not have been stolen!"

"I'm sorry, Grandpa!" Shara came up,

"Sorry won't bring my Pearl back!" Wells growled, "Where's Micah?" he asked, for he didn't see the blond youth with the group,

"We sent him home, sir." Sakuya answered, "He was a distur-"

"You what!?" Wells yelled, "Why!? Micah's the best there is!"

"But-"

"Have you all even had a lead on the thief?" Hazel asked, "I don't want my store to be next!"

"Micah destroyed all the evidence!" Raven yelled, "He doesn't care!"

"Or do I!?" a voice called out, it was the man of the hour, Micah.

"Micah!" Wells said in relief, "Grandson-in-law! Have you figured out the case!?"

"Why yes I have." Micah smiled,

"What!?" Shara said in shock, "That's impossible! We don't have enough evidence!"

"You all don't... But I do." Micah chuckled as he pulled out a journal, then faced the crowd, "I have found the perp!" he announced, "The Reborn is none other than... Raven!" he revealed, making gasps appear.

"Are you insane?" Sakuya said, "Raven's been helping us all this time! Plus Gaius' Gauntlets were part of the stolen things! Why would Raven steal something that belonged to her best friend!?"

"You are silly." Raven grumbled and crossed her arms,

"Am I?" Micah chuckled, "I know why you stole those things." he faced her, "It was all because of me."

"What?" Raven growled, "That's stupid!"

"Is it?" Micah responded, "I didn't think you were so happy at Shara and I's wedding... Now... to the case..." he cleared his throat, "Raven is the clear thief because... It was way to easy." he laughed and turned to the pheonix lady, "I mean.. The Reborn? That's a dead giveaway... Pheonixes rebirth... Hah." he scoffed, "And also, Raven my dear girl, you were always the first to find evidence on all crime scenes, like you knew where they were... And you were even haughty enough to feel proud about them!" he grumbled, "You wanted to show them off to me! They were your actions! You wanted to show me you were a much better choice than Shara! Also, the whooshing sound at Blaise's, that was obviously the sound of your wings as you descended upon his house! And the boots, were size 9 with a slight deeper imprint on the right foot... The same foot you like to favor." he chuckled, "You think I forgot?"

"All I wanted was you!" Raven angrily yelled, "It's not fair that flower girl gets to have you!"

"Say it to the judge!" Micah laughed as Raven was carried away, "Case closed."

"I thought you were an idiot." Shara came up to him, "But you're not... You're my idiot." she hugged him,

"Were are the goods?" Carlos came up to ask Micah,

"Actually, that part I don't know." Micah chuckled and rubbed the back of his head...

**HOPE YOU LIKED! PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
